


The final mission

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Overwatch Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: Today is the last day of Genyatta week, this chapter took me long to write, I was really struggling to get it ready in time. If I had had more time, I would have wanted to make it longer but luckily for you I didn't. I wanted to do something special for the grand finale, I didn't originally really mean for it to turn out like this but. Sorry, I cried when I wrote the ending.





	

Zenyatta was in the back of the team, when he heard a scared cry. Was there still someone in the ruins?

Overwatch had been called for help to a city that was attacked by terrorist organization, and after evacuating the citizens the team was not now attempting to drive the terrorists away, or in most convenient scenario capture them and prevent future harm. Zenyatta placed his orb of harmony on Reinhardt so he could afford to leave the field for a moment. The omnic reached for his comm, already floating towards the source of the voice.

“ I heard a cry from a building behind our team, I am going in to see if I am able to offer help.”

Solider 76’s fast reply sounded over the comm:

“Roger that. Watch out for ambush.”

“Just ask and I will be there if you need help.”

Genji kept his tone steady, but Zenyatta could tell he didn’t like the idea of his master going alone.

“Understood. I will be careful.”

 

Zenyatta entered the building, looking around before he floated further into the ruins of a house. He could hear a young child crying now, and the omnic spoke in calm voice to calm down the poor little thing while he tried to find them.  
Finally he found a young girl crouched into a corner, trembling with tears streaming from her eyes.

“Do not be afraid, I will get you to safety. Are you alone, my dear?”

The girl stiffened when she saw Zenyatta, her eyes widening in horror.

“Ah... I am sorry if I frighten you. Will you let me help?”

Zenyatta lowered himself to the floor to look less threatening, reaching his hand out to the girl. She eyed him cautiously, but reached her tiny hand out to take Zenyatta’s hand.

The monk pulled the child into his lap, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

“I have found a civil from the ruins, a young child.”

Zenyatta informed the team, while he made his way out of the building.

“Goddess gracious. What is her condition?” Came Mercy’s answer over the line.

“She is unharmed, much to my relief. Scared, but I have faith her parents are in safety. I have not found anybody else from the ruins, thank the Iris.”

“Do you need help taking her back to the shelter?”

Genji was instantly there on the line, though Zenyatta could hear he could hear sounds of battle and the cyborg grunting as he took a hit.

“You sound like you have your hands full of the enemy. Lena might-“

“I will be there in a moment.” Before the line went quiet, Zenyatta could make out a pained shout. To his relief not Genji’s, but he didn’t like how much the cyborg was rushing.

It didn’t take longer than few minutes until Genji jumped down from the nearby roof.

“Master, are you okay?”

“I am perfectly fine, Genji. Though I must say I wish you did not do such rash decisions on the battlefield.”

Zenyatta got silence in response from his student, Genji was well aware he had let his emotions affect his decision making.

“Everything is fine as long as you do not get hurt. I am happy you have come to help me.”

The omnic rested his hand reassuringly on the other’s shoulder. Genji looked at the child on Zenyatta’s lap, and the glanced around, deducting the safest route to the shelter.

“Do not worry, little one. This man is going to take you back to your parents, nothing bad will happen to you.” 

Zenyatta petted her hair gently, lifting her u for Genji. The cyborg glanced at Zenyatta little unsurely. He had always admired how well his master handled this kind of situations, but he his uncertainty so the child wouldn’t get nervous. Genji held the small child close to his chest, and looked down at her.

“Hold on tightly, we are going to do something cool.”

The cyborg nodded silently at Zenyatta, before he bent his knees, jumping from ledge to another until he was standing on the rooftop. The child looked baffled, before her expression changed to one of immense joy. Genji laughed quietly, starting to run to the direction of the shelter while he jumped from one roof to another, all the while keeping his eyes peeled for the enemy.

Zenyatta looked after him, praying they would make it out ow the city unharmed. The team was still fighting nearby, and Zenyatta floated closer to move his orb of harmony on Mei, who thanked him gratefully, slightly out of breath.

“Genji is moving towards the shelter with the survivor. If no trouble arises, he will join u-“ 

His message to the comm was cut out, when huge explosion went off somewhere nearby, sending waves of heat and air pressure their way. Zenyatta had no time to think, he called upon the Iris, reaching the golden light inside him just in time before the pressure hit them hard. Mei had managed to set up a wall of ice for protection, lessening the impact to some extent. 

The omnic looked around exhausted, finally letting go of the light of the Iris. Reinhardt’s shield had broken down from the force of the explosion, but Ana was healing his injuries already. Soldier 76 had sprinted for cover in time, but D.va’s mech had taken heavy damage and Mercy was working on fixing it. 

Torbjörn had been safely sheltered, though his turret broke down, getting few curses from the short man. Bastion had been hit, but he was fixing the damage, letting out a quiet beeb when Zenyatta asked if he would be okay. Winston jumped to the scene, worried and asking if everybody was alright.

Lucio was using his healing aura to help Lena, Hanzo and McCree recover, and Zarya had managed to put a barrier on herself and Pharah in time for protection. The former security chef touched the ground, visibly out of breath. 

Had Zarya not reached her with one of her barriers, Pharah would have been injured, possibly gravely so, seeing she was so close to the source of the explosion while airborne. Mercy flew to her right away when D.va told her to check on Pharah before healing her mech completely, it could wait. Zenyatta could see Ana’s worried look from the distance. 

Battlefield was no easy place for families and friends. The whole team knew it, and fought daily not to let emotions affect their duties.  
Zenyatta felt a sharp pain at the realization.

Where was Genji?

The omnic turned around, and saw the same worry reflect from Ana’s eye. She was the eldest healer in Overwatch, and noticed quickly if somebody was missing. She turned to say something to Morrison, who immediately reached for his comm.

“Agent Genji, give us a report of your current situation.”

The line crackled with static, and Zenyatta felt the dread claw at him. The team waited silently, holding their breath. Zenyatta couldn’t concentrate on anything happening around him. He simply waited to hear the line come to life, waited to get a confirmation of Genji’s wellbeing. Hanzo’s face had turned pale, he was sitting on the ground hands balled to fists over his bent knees.  
The comm buzzed with white noise, but then Zenyatta could make out a wheeze, followed by couching.

“We got hit.”

More couching followed, before Genji could continue speaking:

“The child is well, I managed to protect her from the impact.”

The team could hear sniffling from the background of while Genji kept the line online.

“Agent Genji, can you tell us your position? Athena is trying to get coordinates to your location.”

Winston spoke calmly, but everybody could tell how worried he was.

“We were on our way to the shelter, almost reached the border of the city..”

Genji’s voice sounded weary, and Angela furrowed her brows, listening to the conversation.  
Winston nodded to himself. Then he turned to the team:

“We have his location. We should send a team to pick them up.” 

Winston gave a look in Zenyatta’s direction, before he shook his head apologetically. Closest people could never be sent on a rescue missions, it always ended up causing more causalities.

Zenyatta looked sadly to the ground, he was not one to go against orders, but in that moment he would have done anything to see Genji. To everybody’s surprise Mercy stood up for the monk.

“Winston, I think we should let Zenyatta go.”

Her expression was unreadable, but a flicker of sadness in her eyes scared Zenyatta beyond words. Hanzo stood up uncertainly, getting everyone’s attention.

“I wish to go as well, if it does not endanger our current mission.”

Jesse gave him a sad look behind the archer’s back, pressing his hat deeper into his head.

“I say let them go. We are wastin’ time.”

Jack looked around, weighing their options. The former strike commander turned to looked at Winston, his eyes watching him beneath the red visor.

“This decision is yours to make, commander.”

Winston clearly didn’t enjoy having to give the final say. He knew what was the right way to act, but he also knew how much his friends would suffer from the that decision.

“We are taking care of things over here. Reinhardt and McCree will go with you.”

 

The team departed in haste, and it was a struggle to proceed with caution as every second felt too long. Reinhardt looked behind his back sympathetically, while he held up his shield to protect his friends.

“Worry not, my friends. There is not much longer until we get to him.” 

“We are mighty glad ta have you with us, big guy. Thanks for coming Rein.” Jesse gave a half smile at the man towering in front of them, his hand ready on Peacekeeper’s holster.

They turned around a corner, and then they saw him. Genji was lying on his side, hugging the little child to his chest. A chunk of metal was sticking out of his side, and pieces of glass littered the ground. 

Genji had gotten caught in the explosion between two tall buildings, and the glass windows had shattered, sharp shards piercing the cyborg’s body. Genji had used himself a shield to protect the trembling figure, sobbing against his chest.

Zenyatta couldn’t help himself from hurrying to his side, despite Reinhardt’s booming voice telling him to stay behind the shield.  
The monk placed his orb of harmony on his student as soon as he could, kneeling to the ground next to him. 

“Zenyatta..?”

“I am here. You have done well, my little sparrow.”

Genji lifted his arms wearily, unwrapping the girl from his embrace.

“It is okay. See? Help came.”

Genji’s visor was broken, one of his eyes looked wearily at the crying mess sticking close to him. Zenyatta felt strange tightness in his core, and he lifted the child carefully from the ground. She resisted, trying to cling to the cyborg.

“Just like that... Your parents will be happy to see you are safe..” 

Genji tried to inhale deeply, but his breath caught in his throat, making him cough violently. Zenyatta let Reinhardt take the child from him, and reached a shaky hand out to Genji. The cyborg took his hand to his own, guiding it to remove his mask.  
Genji’s eyes were directed behind the omnic, still managing to widen the slightest bit in surprise.

“Brother..?”

Hanzo bit his lip, and looked away. He had not prepared to see his younger brother like this.

“Jesse, Reinhardt... I am sorry to do this to you.”

The cowboy smiled sadly at his friend, wrapping an arm around the older Shimada’s shoulders. Reinhardt smiled gently at Genji, only the smile couldn’t cover the sadness in his eyes. The giant of a man held the little girl against his chest, petting her tiny head with his other hand so her eyes were covered.

Zenyatta didn’t have enough energy to call upon the Iris again so soon, and he could only hug Genji to his chest, while the orb of harmony tried to heal his body in vain. They had been too late.

“Did I ever tell you how much I loved to spend time together?”

Genji rested his head against Zenyatta’s shoulder, his eyelids barely staying open.

“Hanzo, I hope you to can find happiness, I found mine when I met Zenyatta and forgave you.”

Hanzo swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes to hold back the tears burning behind them.

“Jesse, thank you for being such a great friend. I always appreciated your company more than I would admit. Please look after my brother.”

Jesse couldn’t answer but he tried his best not to let his smile falter, never letting go of Hanzo.

“Reinhardt.. I could not have wished for a better grandfather, something I didn’t know I was missing until I joined Overwatch.” 

Genji batted his teary eyes, struggling for breath.

“Please tell everybody... I will never forget what we went through together. Overwatch was like a family to me.”

Genji’s eyes slipped closed.

“Master...No, Zenyatta. Thank you. Please find peace again.” 

The cyborg went limp in Zenyatta’s arms, and Jesse removed his hat, pressing in against his chest. Reinhardt closed his eyes, and Hanzo let out a chocked sob.

“May the Iris guide you, my dearest.”

Zenyatta closed Genji’s eyes, cradling him against his chest. 

For Genji’s sake he tried not to be sad, but his attempt failed miserably. His whole being felt hollow, like half of him was missing. Zenyatta knew he would never feel whole again.

He would never be able to fulfil Genji’s final wish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me till the end! Extra thanks for people who left comments, I am overjoyed everytime I see my story has recieved a comment, you wouldn't believe how happy they make me..! I'm going to continue updating the assassin AU I started during genyatta week, keep your eyes peeled if it caught your interest. 
> 
> My sincerest thank yous to everybody who joined the Genyatta week, I have seen so many wonderful pieces of art and haven't even have time to get into reading all of the stories people wrote yet. This ship brings me so much joy, I got a whole years worth of happines out of this week, and I hope the same goes for all of you!


End file.
